Pensamientos
by Isavett449
Summary: que estarás pensando? es lo que siempre me pregunto cuando te veo a los ojos, cuando lloro , cuando rió, cuando te siento cerca, ¿como es que puedes leerme como a un libro abierto?
1. Juvia Lockser

¿Qué estas pensando?

Hoy amaneció siendo un día completamente precioso, como un día frío de invierno lleno de copos cristalinos, habíamos quedado un día antes en vernos, todo era perfecto, pronto haríamos tres meses como pareja y sabes? Yo pensé que todo iba perfecto, porque se había cumplido mi sueño, por que había alcanzado estar a tu lado, tu mi vida, la persona que me saco de mi neblina y me mostró el sol con una sonrisa.

Por eso yo decidí creer en ti, decidí ignorar tu cortante trato, tus constantes excusas para no salir conmigo, tus constantes idas y viajes largos que tomabas sin siquiera despedirte.

Pero te amaba, con tanta euforia e idolatría que solo sonreía y me tragaba mis lágrimas.

Nunca mostré mi inconformismo, nunca te mencione cuando le contaba a Lucy o a Levy mis problemas, solo decía sobre mis misiones y si preguntaban por ti yo solo daba una sonrisa silenciosa.  
Muchas veces te defendí ante Gajeel quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo nuestro, exactamente por tu poco afecto hacia mi.

\- el es así-  
\- nos amamos-

Siempre decía eso, y lo mismo con los demás incluso soportaba tus reclamos cuando regresabas de que Erza te recriminará.

Soportaba eso y mas por que pensé en que eramos perfectos el uno para el otro, por eso, exactamente por eso es que ahora me pregunto... Que demonios estabas pensando?

Que pensabas cuando llegue a nuestro encuentro? Me había arreglado especialmente para ti, me había cepillado muy bien mi cabello azul y me había puesto un lindo labial claro, por que esperaba con ansias nuestro primer beso.

Me sorprendió cuando en vez de ir a un restaurante o algo parecido me acompañaste de regreso a casa, nunca hablaste ni me miraste.

Cuando por fin quedamos frente a Fairy Hills me tomaste de los hombros y me besaste fugazmente.

Por esos pocos segundos fui feliz, tan feliz que creí que me moriría en tus brazos, por eso cuando nos separas te Sonreí pero tu... No lo hacías.

-perdona me Juvia- dijiste de repente mientras me soltabas y me deja as con el corazón en la mano.

-Gray-sama?-

\- lo siento Juvia, nunca quise jugar contigo solo que... No sabia como decírtelo, yo... No siento nada por ti, este beso lo comprobó, yo de verdad...-

Continuas te hablando pero no escuche mas, miraba tu rostro arrepentido mientras sentía como mi corazón se quebraba lentamente y mis lágrimas se convertían en una poderosa tormenta.

Ahora aun recuerdo ese triste día, y se que Magnolia también ya que no dejo de llover hasta que el y yo nos encontramos, el no se parece en nada a ti Gray pero me hace feliz.

Hoy recuerdo ese día, y pienso y pienso y vuelvo a pensar en que ojalá para ese día hubiera sabido magia de lectura de mentes para saber que estabas pensando, cuando te me declaras te, cuando me de jabas sola y cuando me dejaste.

Pero sobre todo, me hubiera gustado saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Erza cuando entre llorando y ella ya me esperaba tras la puerta para consolar me.

Pues aquí un pequeño regalo de parte de su autora Isa- chan que por fin a insistencias de mis estrellas en fanfiction y fanficslandia por fin me uní a wattpad, donde ya me encuentran al fin.

Y para los que recién me leen y conocen les agradezco su lectura  
Y les invito a leerme en las páginas antes mencionadas donde tengo el mismo nombre.

Atte. Su humilde escritora


	2. Lucy Hartfilia

Amigas.

Sonrió, después de todo no podía evitarlo, necesitaba expresar toda la euforia que sentía en ese momento , porque nunca creyó que ese día finalmente llegaría.

Todo había empezado dos semanas antes, cuando su gran amigo de pelo rosa se había ido a una misión en solitario junto a Happy sin siquiera despedirse. Cuando se enteraron de ello tanto Gray como Erza hicieron lo mismo apostando por quien regresaría primero.

Se sintió olvidada debía admitir ya que ninguno pensó siquiera en llevarla, debido a ello tal vez había estado de mal humor todo el día en el gremio o quizás fue por la bromista de Cana y su comentario nada apropiado.

" No sera que mas bien extrañas a cierto dragón rosado Lucy?"

Si, debió ser eso, porque eso la puso de mal humor, porqué... Por qué debería de extrañar lo? Era Natsu por Kami, su mejor amigo y... El chico que le gustaba a su amiga.

Lisanna.

La sola mención de su nombre la ponía triste, pero era inevitable, las cosas no las decidía ella, nunca fue su decisión... Enamorarse de Natsu Dragneel.

En definitiva eso fue lo qué la puso de malas, no precisamente el comentario de Cana.

Por esa misma razón era que cuando llego a casa en la tarde se le saltaron las lágrimas al encontrar una nota de el dragón rosa.

"Lucy no nos sigas, Happy y yo fuimos a conseguir dinero para una sorpresa. Volvemos en dos semanas."

Fue una total sorpresa, y mas cuando al día siguiente la mismísima Cana le decía riendo su fortuna y no precisamente con su lectura de cartas si no por que ella y Evergreen le habían dado la idea al mata dragones.

-Natsu te dará un regalo y tal vez por fin se confiese-

Al parecer el Slayers había estado pensando mucho en ello últimamente y ellas dos lo ayudaron a decidirse finalmente.

Cuando llego a casa le faltaba el aire, y sin desearlo se dejo caer en sollozos. No sabia qué hacer, se sentía terrible.

Eran amigas no? No podría hacerle eso a Lisanna, ella amaba a Natsu desde niños, además Gray y Juvia no tenían mucho de haber terminado.

Seria gusto que ella fuera feliz?

No, seria egoísta, por que 2 de sus amigas sufrirían.

Pero entonces la amistad equivalía a no ser feliz?

Por dios no podía negarlo, amaba a Natsu entonces no sabia que hacer.

Así pasaron los días hasta un día antes de qué regresara Natsu.

Había decidido que tomaría una misión y evitaría el asunto hasta que su mente se aclarara, o eso quería ya que cuando estuvo a punto de salir se topo con la persona que menos quería ver...

-Podemos hablar Lucy?-

Lisanna entro suavemente a su casa y ambas terminaron sentadas en la cama mirándose dejando pasar unos insufribles minutos en silencio hasta que la albina hizo ademán de hablar.

-Acepta a Natsu-

-Lisanna yo...-

-Se lo que piensas, pero tranquila ni yo ni Juvia nos oponemos-

-Pero -

-Nada, Lucy somos amigas y lo mas importante es nuestra felicidad, si Natsu te eligió entonces debes ser feliz por ello, yo... me acostumbrare a la idea y prometo que también buscare mi felicidad por mi lado y Juvia... ella ya supero lo de Gray y también se e forzara-

-Pero no es gusto yo...-

-Debes ser feliz, De que sirve que estemos las tres solas y amargadas? Acepta y nosotras también seremos felices- Sonrió cálidamente mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a la rubia.

-Gracias-

-Por algo somos amigas-

Sonrió volviendo al presente, si, la amistad no era ser egoísta, ni manipuladora, ni mucho menos lastimada, no, si no ser empatica, amable, fiel, paciente, y sobre todo feliz, porque si ha veces sufrirían pero entre todas el dolor es menos y si ese dolor corresponde a la felicidad de la otra entonces no es dolor si no un pequeño sacrificio dedicado a algo mas grande.

-Lista Lucy-san?-

Juvia le sonrió al lado de la albina, entre las dos la habían arreglado para que recibiera a el dragón rosa que no tardaba en llegar, ella sonrió, ya libre de dudas y preocupaciones.

-Si, le diré el si a Natsu- Sonrió sacudiendo su cabellera rubia mientras las abrazaba- Por cierto...-

-hmp?-

-Gracias por ser mis Amigas-

Tan tan, otro terminado que les pareció? Este esta dedicado con cariño a mi hermanita Liz, o Akira-chan le dijo yo, pues en fin creo que publicare todos los días como a esta hora hasta que se me agoten las ideas ustedes desean algo en específico? Si es así solo digan me recibo sugerencias.

Atte. Su humilde escritora Isa- chan


	3. Lisanna Strauss

¿Eres adivino o qué?

Re soplo.

Eso era todo lo que hacia últimamente al mirarlo, y en realidad ni siquiera sabía el porque, era algo bastante extraño ya que a su parecer nada había cambiado.

El gremio seguía siendo el mas desordenado, ruidoso y alocado que había sido siempre. Con Gray y Natsu peleando por un lado con el gato azul sobre volando los, Erza comiendo un rico pastel de fresa en la barra con Miraje y Wendy, Gajeel charlando tranquilamente con Levy y Lily, Lucy, Cana y Juvia hablando en otra mesa...

Bueno eso si era nuevo pero era comprensible ya que la maga de agua y el alquimista de hielo habían roto hace poco.

Pero lo demás era normal, con los típicos borrachos bebiendo en una mesa, algunos en la tabla de misiones, con Azuka molestando a Charle, y finalmente Laxus rodeado de sus fieles seguidores, allí residía el problema, su problema.

Pero el no había cambiado en nada, entonces como es que ahora algo era diferente?

Seguía teniendo su típico cabello color verde jade, sus ojos serios, su elegante atuendo rojo y su inseparable devoción a el Slayers del rayo.

No. No era nada diferente, y ella mucho menos seguía siendo la misma de siempre, la que nunca cambiaba, la modesta y monótona Lisanna.

Que era lo que cambio?

No lo entendía, últimamente cada vez que lo veía o mencionaban su nombre algo era diferente.

Se ponía roja sin desearlo, y cada vez que hablaban su corazón se aceleraba tan fuerte que incluso a veces juraba que el escucharía sus latidos.

Re soplo por enésima vez ese día, no lo entendía, hasta hace poco ni siquiera se molestaba en verlo a el directamente. Solo veía a Natsu el chico que le gustaba, pero desde que el y Lucy se volvieron pareja había dejado de ser eso, ahora era el novio de su amiga.

Quizás fue eso, al ya no tener a quien ver su cerebro reacciono a el mas llamativo y el con ese cabello era perfecto.

Si, era eso, por que no podía ser algo mas verdad?

-Lisanna?-

Tenia que ser, justo cuando pensaba en eso mismo el tenia que venir a la barra donde precisamente se encontraba solo ella, bueno después de todo ya todos se habían ido al ser tarde y justamente tenían que quedarse solos, perfecto.

-Necesitas algo Fred?-

-Te vez perdida desde hace días-

\- hmp es tu culpa-

\- mía?-

-si tuya, ahora fuera que no logro pensar-

-podrias hablar conmigo, sin importar lo que sea-

\- algo me molesta, desde hace días que te veo y se me acelera el corazón- era mejor hablar con el después de todo el era el causante de su problema y no le veía nada malo en que le ayudara. O eso pensó hasta que Fred río ligeramente mientras se des tensaba.

\- eso es sencillo, quizás sólo empeze a gustarte eso es todo- contestó como si nada mientras empezaba a alejarse, ella parpadeo un par de veces para después solo sonreír.

-Ah... Era eso, creo que ahora entiendo- contestó sacando un buen suspiro de alivio hasta que pensó bien sus palabras.

A ella ... Le gustaba el?

Se son rojo inmediatamente mientras sentía sus orejas arder, no podía ser, a ella le gustaba otro hace tan solo un mes, desde cuando le gustaba Fred? El debía estar loco, pero cuando lo miro nuevamente comprendió que el no mentía.

\- No te molesta?-

\- Realmente no, no es como si fuera a dejarte de hablar por eso- contestó el simplemente para luego mirarla - ya regresa Miraje- san, nos vemos-

\- EH? Si, nos vemos- que mas podía decir en tan bochornosa situación? Ni idea pero de cierta manera agradeció la buena manera en que lo había tomado.  
No en realidad no, se venia enterando que le gustaba, y no solo eso el mismo se lo dedujo, además le añadía el que el ni siquiera le había respondido fue entonces que ya no solo sus orejas si no que también sus mejillas ardieron y sintió sus manos sudar, se había puesto nerviosa lo bueno es que el ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos y de espaldas a ella como para no notarlo.

\- Tranquila- Dijo de repente el Justine para después salir del gremio finalmente sacándole una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Eres adivino o que?-

\- Disculpa?- Mira entro con varias bolsas, debía dejar todo listo para el día siguiente, pero le extraño ver a su hermanita sonrojada y sacada de onda.

\- NADA!- Contestó rápidamente para volver a lo que hacia, ahora estaba molesta, re soplo de nuevo, ahora se daba cuenta que para colmo de todo Fred ni siquiera le había dicho si ella le gustaba o no.

Bueno no se había declarado en el sentido de la palabra, entonces...

Esperaba que lo hiciera?

\- Sucede algo?- Mira miro con preocupación a la albina menor quien acababa de azotar su frente contra la barra.

Mientras Lisanna solo maldecía en voz baja dándose cuenta que otra vez no dormiría pensando ahora en un nuevo dilema.

Por que en definitiva no entendía que problema tenia con Fred Justine.

Otro terminado, pues este resulto mas largo que los otros debido a que este es el problema existencial que tengo ahora mismo.

Por lo que este lo dedico ( no se si debería decir con cariño?) a el tonto que logro robar el corazón de esta escritora sin que esta se diera cuenta y la dejo en las mismas circunstancias que Fred a Lisanna.

Atte. Su humilde escritora Isa- chan.


	4. Gray Fullbuster

Estúpido Alquimista de Hielo.

Estúpido.

Eso era todo lo que podía pensar de si mismo.

Era una fría mañana de invierno, con la brisa matutina golpeándole el rostro y una notable capa blanca sobre los tejados de las casas y alguna amontonada en las esquinas de las mismas.

Su caminar resultaba extrañamente lento esa mañana, tal vez era que no había podido dormir bien esos últimos días, o las muchas misiones que había tomado últimamente, quizás era que las peleas con Natsu eran mas frecuentes, o quizás la dura paliza que le había metido Erza luego de terminar con Juvia.

Juvia.

Ella era, la razón de su pesadez y de que se sintiera como un estúpido. Por que eso era. No era mas que un imbécil que nunca supo valorarla como debía.

Porque ella siempre lo había amado, mas que su propia vida y siempre lo había demostrado. Nunca dudo en salir en su defensa, e incluso confrontaba a Gajeel, con quien rara vez peleaba, solo por defenderlo. Le soportaba de todo solo por amarlo.

\- Gray-san?-

Miro a la chica frente a el, con su cabello azul arreglado como de costumbre, su típica ropa, su suave voz, pero algo había cambiado.

\- Hola Juvia-

Siguieron hablando como los buenos amigos, el la veía sonreír, brillar cómo un lucero en el firmamento mientras ella le comentaba quien sabe que cosa. El solo asentía mientras volvía a repetirse lo mismo dentro de si.

Estúpido.

Cuando había empezado a extrañar su ruidoso Gray- sama, sus constantes acosos, y su cálida presencia?

Fue luego de tomar aquella decisión, pero en el momento le pareció la mejor, después de todo no la amaba, eso era seguro, pero aun así, luego de ello comenzó a sentirse sólo.

No, no fue así y lo sabía.

Al principio lo único que sintió fue algo de culpa, ya que sentía que había jugado con ella, y mas cuando llovía a causa suya. Pero la soledad le vino de golpe cuando como comprendió que algo había cambiado, cuando de pronto paro de llover y ella de llorar, cuándo comenzó a arreglarse mas y salir seguido de "misión", cuando comprendió que... La había perdido.

No la amaba pero... Egoísta mente deseaba que ella si lo amara? No lo sabia, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que ahora no podía dejarla ir .

Todos lo habían notado, ella no estaba sola, alguien la había cambiado, y eso a el le afectaba, pero en definitiva no la amaba.

\- Hasta pronto Gray- san-

Cuando ella se fue, el saco un largo suspiro mientras la veía alejarse.

Fue entonces que a su mente volvieron todos sus recuerdos con ella, y fue cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que nunca la trato como ella se merecía, no, pero pese a eso ella siempre estaba allí para el cuando lo necesitaba sin preguntarle ni pedirle nada.

Sonrió tristemente, porqué era ahora que finalmente se daba cuenta de lo inevitable. Y todo lo que pudo pensar fue...

Estúpido alquimista de hielo.

Bien aquí otro. Me disculpo con los y las fans del Gruvia y de Gray pero es que sinceramente me gusta mas así, aunque no quiero hacerlo sufrir tanto. En fin.

Atte. Su humilde escritora Isa-chan.


	5. Cana Alberona

Mala influencia.

Eso era lo que siempre escuchaba decir de ella, en especial por las personas mayores y mujeres que se creían bonitas sin siquiera ser lo.

También lo escuchaba ocasionalmente mientras caminaba cuando las madres alejaban a sus hijos rápidamente de ella.

No era como si le molestara, poco le importaba lo que dijeran de ella ya que ni siquiera la conocían de verdad como para decir eso.

Porque si, pudiera ser que fuera un tanto mal hablada, o que su mayor pasatiempo era beber pese a ser bastante joven, o que su lectura de cartas no fuera muy bien vista por los religiosos. No le importaba al fin y al cabo nunca se le paso por la cabeza ser monja.

Pero no era una mala persona, o bueno, por lo menos ella no se consideraba así, por que pese a todas sus manías y sus defectos siempre se esforzaba por las personas que apreciaba, nadie podía negar eso, siempre daba todo lo que podía con tal de que su familia estuviera bien.

Tal vez no era su familia como tal, pero se conocían desde que ella era niña, era normal que fueran una muy grande y algo extraña familia.

Era por eso que nunca le importo que le dijeran que era una mala influencia. Por que nadie la conocía, nadie sabia que hacia muchos sacrificios por ver su bienestar, de lo duro que debía trabajar no dejar en mal a su gremio, tampoco sabían que tan buena era para dar consejos ni cuanto se preocupaba por sus compañeros.

Sólo ella sabia lo mucho que se había preocupado cuando Gray terminó con Juvia, el trabajo que le costo convencerla de ir a clases de cocina para olvidado, y lo contenta que estaba cuando la maga de agua le comento el haber conocido a alguien en esas clases. Tampoco nadie sabía más qué ella sobre lo difícil que había sido ayudar a Natsu a darse cuenta de lo que sentía y darle ideas sobre como declararse le a Heartfilia, gracias a Kami que Evergreen le había ayudado con eso, también había sido ella quien convencido a Lisanna de ir a hablar con Lucy, ya que seguramente estaría indecisa de dar el si. O también que ella fue quien logro convencer a Fred de que hablara con la muy confundida Lisanna, Aunque no estaba enterada del resultado, pero si había notado a la albina mas confundida y enojada. Y también... Lo mal que se sentía por Gray ahora que por fin abierto los ojos.

No, nadie sabia de todo lo que ella hacia por que sus nakamas fueran felices y con menos problemas, y solo seguían diciendo que ella era una muy...

Mala influencia.

-y porque me lo dices a mi?- El la miro extrañado, ambos con un buen tarro de cerveza, la mujer castaña notablemente ya en sus últimas mientras el aun conservaba la conciencia.

\- no tengo... A quien mas... De... Decirselo- susurro ella recargando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la barra de la cantina cediendo un poco ante el alcohol.

\- hmp- monosílabo el como respuesta mientras se tomaba otra ronda de cerveza de un solo trago.

\- además... Confió... En ti-

En cuanto el escuchó eso volteo a ver la la dueña de los ojos purpura, notando la profundamente dormida, parpadeo un poco para comprobar que realmente había estado hablando con la castaña que últimamente se había convertido en su compañera de copas.

Cuando Bacchus lo confirmó, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa borracha.

Por qué la gente no decía mentiras, realmente...

Cana Alberona era una muy mala influencia, una tan mala que comenzaba a convencerlo de que un enfrentamiento con el duro de Gildart valdría la pena.

Pues ya esta, mas vale tarde que nunca no? Pues este es un cap. Que en lo personal me gusto mucho, espero lo disfruten y nos vemos hasta el lunes ( ya que sábado y domingo son mis días de trabajo)

Atte. Su humilde escritora Isa-chan.


	6. Miraje Strauss

Srta. Cupido.

Miro atentamente el papel entre sus manos mientras sonreía de una manera dulce, sacando un soplido divertido, mientras en su preciosa cabeza blanca muchas ideas se formulaban al mismo tiempo.

Pudiera ser que tuviera un rostro y un aura angelical, pero en esos momentos lo que menos era por dentro era un ángel. Porque pese a lo que todo el gentío de Fiore decía, tanto Magnolia como el poderoso gremio de Fairy Tail conocían la verdad detrás de esa dulce mascara. Era un demonio, uno al que todo aquel que la conocía le tenia respeto, pero sobretodo miedo, terror mas bien.

pero lo que pocas personas sabían, era que ella era una romántica empedernida a la que le fascinaba ver el avance de los romances que surgían en el gremio e incluso aveces de otros.

Por lo cual termino por tener el tentativo seudónimo de "Srta. Cupido" de la mano de el excéntrico Jason (jackson) quien recientemente le había ofrecido un tentativo puesto anónimo dentro de la afamada revista Hechicero semanal y para su gusto como la próxima cupido oficial de Fiore, y por eso es que era tan feliz en esos momentos.

Porque esa era su especialidad, aun que ahora no sabia de quien hablar primero, dentro de su lista se encontraba Juvia que tal vez tenia un nuevo enamorado, aún que no estaba segura de quien ni tampoco como de como fue, por lo que ella tal vez no, Lucy y Natsu eran una pareja relativamente perfecta, y pues ahora había otro tema que la tenía algo desconcertada era por su hermana.

Últimamente la veía muy nerviosa y hasta algo irritada, y todo desde que había hablado a solas con Fred, confiaba en que el mago no le hubiera hecho nada pero su hipótesis la consternaba un poco.

Y si estaba enamorada?

Bueno seria cosa de acostumbrarse, aunque pasar de Natsu a Fred era un cambio un tanto extraño en Lisanna, aunque... Tal vez no harían tan mala pareja.

Suspiro hondamente, empezaba a sentirse algo incómoda con el hecho, tal vez debería rechazar la propuesta resignarse, quizás se estaba metiendo demasiado en la intimidad ajena.

No en realidad no, lo suyo era reunir parejas no inmiscuirse en las ya formadas.

Estaba dedicado, seria la Srta. Cupido reunidora de parejas , si eso sonaba mejor.

\- Que estas tramando?-

\- Que te hace pensar que tramo algo Laxus?-

-te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tramas algo y no muy bueno el rubio la miro incriminando la mientras tomaba un tarro de cerveza lentamente.

Miraje parpadeo un par de veces para después de solo sonreír inocentemente y comenzar a limpiar un vaso en la barra.

\- solo pensaba en que Fred y Lisanna se verían lindos juntos-

Laxus tosió pasándose el liquido agrio bastante rápido para después mirar a su mas fiel seguidor en un lado del gremio y después a la albina menor al otro lado.

\- si tu lo dices- se alzo de hombros recuperando la compostura, Miraje sonrió mirando el papelito escondido bajo la barra.

En definitiva no necesitaba ser reportera de chismes para ser "Srta. Cupido".

Terminado el de hoy, sinceramente hasta a mi me pareció extraño pero en fin, este va dedicado a mi linda sofiagiraldo8 (en wattpad) quien me pidió este, que suerte mi estrella como dejó al azar el personaje del día hoy callo Miraje, y eso que fije que tardaría mas jajaja bueno hasta mañana mis estrellas.

Atte. Su humilde escritora Isa-chan.


	7. Gajeel Redfox

Más que una amiga.

Tomaba tranquilamente un buen tarro de cerveza recién servido por Miraje, mientras se sentaba vagamente en una de las mesas del gremio mientras sentía como una de las peli azules de Fairy Tail se acercaba a él con una sonrisa y con Lily caminando con una bebida de kiwi en mano. Mientras el Dragón de hierro solo se dedicaba a pensar en las palabras que la linda McGarden le había estado diciendo en días anteriores.

No era como si él fuera un hombre muy sentimental y mucho menos muy apegado a las personas hasta el punto de no poder estar sin ellas, no, en definitiva no, pero desde hace días que se había estado preocupando de más por cierta personita, y tras consultarlo con Levy, claro sin decirle los detalles en sí del porque su preocupación, esta solo le sonrió calmada y le respondió un "te preocupa porque es más que una amiga para ti"

Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, ¿A que se refería con más que una amiga? Eso no lo entendía, porque era cierto que la chica le preocupaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero no entendía porque ella era más que una amiga, y menos si su novia era quien se lo decía.

Levy pese a ser su pareja no se había enojado con la extraña preocupación que mostraba por la maga de agua, al contrario, le alegraba aquello, y se aferraba con eso de que Juvia y él eran más que amigos, pero no entendía el comentario, ya que nunca había pensado en la mujer de la lluvia como tal, por lo que ahora la cuestión era saber a qué se refería Levy con " más que una amiga"

Pero... ¿De donde venía la preocupación?

Así, desde aquel día no dejaba de preocuparse por ella, desde el día en que Juvia y Gray se volvieron pareja, ese día habían empezado sus preocupaciones con respecto a la chica, y claro, él había tenido razón en ello, se dio cuenta cuando ellos empezaron a tener problemas, y más cuando la chica y el empezaban a pelear por estupideces de Gray cuando nunca habían discutido, allí le quedo claro que la situación no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero aún más cuando ellos dos rompieron y no había podido evitar consolar a la chica y darle una buena paliza al alquimista de hielo.

Y ahora esa preocupación se había convertido en inquietud, una que nació desde que había tomado por sorpresa a Juvia con "él", y es que no había sido su culpa medio matar al tipo luego de encontrarlo cortejando a la chica, no, nadie podía culpar lo, además, de que pese a no tener nada en contra de él, desde que lo había visto con Juvia le encontraba defectos por todos lados, y eso le irritaba, y más porque no sabía cómo tratar ahora a el coqueto mago, porque después de todo, aquel idiota era ahora el novio de su...

Ah... allí estaba la respuesta, ahora lo comprendía, Levy tenía razón, Juvia era más que su amiga, y ahora por fin lo comprendía.

\- Enana-

\- hmp?-

\- ¿Es legal matar a tu cuñado?-

\- No, y ni se te ocurra- Le contesto entre risueña y preocupada su pequeña novia, el bufo decepcionado mientras volvía a su cerveza, ojala fuera legal, ni modo, ahora lo único que le quedaba era esperar que ese sujeto supiera cuidar de Juvia, porque si no el mismo se encargaría de mínimo dejarlo en coma, porque ahora entendía, Juvia Lockser era más que su amiga, era su hermana menor, y con eso ya claro, le iría mucho peor al que la volviera a lastimar.


	8. Bickslow

La punta del triángulo.

Sus días últimamente no eran como él llamaba normales, ya que las cosas habían empezado a ser desde extrañas hasta incómodas desde 2 semanas antes. Todo había empezado con una simple e inocente pregunta de Miraje mientras está le servía su pedido.

"¿Te gusta Lisanna de casualidad?"

Su respuesta había sido un firme y rápido No, por lo que la albina lo dejo por la paz algo desilusionada por tal respuesta pero con una sonrisa de alivio, desde ese día todos le hacían esa pregunta muy frecuentemente, algo que para él no era gracioso, porque era cierto que la albina le agradaba, tal vez más de lo debido debía admitir, pero nunca, como una mujer en sí, sí no más bien como una clase de hermana, algo parecido a lo que tenían Gajeel y Juvia.

Si eso una linda hermana con la que le gustaba pasar el rato, nada más, ¿A quién se le había ocurrido semejante idea? No lo sabía pero juraba que no viviría mucho.

Eso corría por cuenta suya.

¡POR KAMI! Él no era un hombre muy romántico, mucho menos le gustaba hablar de ello o pensarlo, estaba bien así, divirtiéndose en su equipo sin preocuparse por eso.

-¿Te... gusta Lisanna?- Sin desearlo escupió de golpe la cerveza que le acaban de dar, mientras observaba a Freed, quien solo lo observaba atento esperando una respuesta.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué demonios estás pensando?- Fue su respuesta un tanto molesto, solo eso le faltaba, que hasta el peli verde le viniera con lo mismo.

Fue entonces que noto como su compañero se relajó notablemente mientras sin pensarlo se le escapaba un suspiro de alivio.

-¿A ti?- Se le ocurrió preguntar a forma de burla, ya que ya sabía la respuesta, ya que pues... era Freed, lo creía capaz incluso de amar a Laxus pero no a la albina.

-No lose, quizás...-

Fue la segunda vez que se atragantó ese día.

Bickslow parpadeo un par de veces antes de asentir confundido, tras eso el de traje rojo mostrando la confianza que le tenía le contó el como él y la chica habían tenido una plática extraña y a raíz de ella, el solo se quedó con la idea de que le gustaba a la chica pero no supo que decirle y solo huyó de la situación.

El de casco de caballero más que sorprenderse le dio gracias y río desvergonzada mente llamando la atención de algunos del gremio y siendo callado por el otro.

Fue cuando lo comprendio todo, por eso la pregunta de Miraje ella solo estaba preocupada por su hermana era todo.

Ufff que alivio.

-Deberías hablar con ella con razón esta como fiera últimamente- comento burlona mente palme ando le el hombro al peli verde.

\- pero... ¿de verdad no te gusta?-

\- OH que no, somos amigos nada más-

\- Pero... yo... solo hablaré con ella, ¡MI lealtad esta con Laxus!- dijo fuertemente.

\- Amigo, consigue te novia primero que si no te tomaré por gay- dijo con una mueca de desagrado mientras miraba a su amigo que lo fulminó con la mirada y después salió del gremio.

Por su parte el volvió a su cerveza mientras Miraje se acercaba.

\- que buen amigo eres, ¡serás feliz por tus amigos!-

-claro ¿por qué no lo estaría?-

\- Porque te gusta Lisanna-

3... 2... 1...

Una avalancha de ánimos y elogios por los del gremio se vino sobre él, fue entonces que no pudo evitar maldecir a esa maldita mujer demonio que ahora por su culpa todos le tenía lastima cuando no. Por su culpa ahora lo consideraban la punta del triángulo amoroso más absurdo que él había escuchado.

Lose siento desaparecerme, pero tengo una buena excusa, la verdad pronto estaré subiendo 8 historias cortas que son escritas para el concurso del 14 de febrero en fanficslandia, y estado metida en ello, espero me tengan paciencia y cruzen sus deditos para que gane, en fin, solo eso.

Bonita semana estrellas mías.


	9. Jet y Droy

- **¡Maldito sea el mundo!-**

Ambos se encontraban en una de las mesas más apartadas del gremio mientras se tomaban un par de cervezas bien frías observando con ojos recelosos y mala cara al resto del gremio mientras maldecían entre dientes.

¿Porque el mundo era tan injusto con ellos?

Era muy bien sabido por ellos que no eran unos galanes de novela de poca monta, ni tampoco eran un ejemplo viviente de caballerosidad, y mucho menos eran los magos más fuertes y poderosos del mundo, no, lo aceptaban, eran de ese tipo de personas que pasaban más bien como personajes extra el la historia, ellos eran magos...

Comunes y corrientes.

Ellos no aspiraban a ser galanes como lo fue Loki en su momento, ni magos respetables como Laxus, ni mucho menos magos admirados (y a la ves odiados) como lo eran Natsu, Gajeel y Gray.

No, lo tenían muy en claro el hecho de ser casi "inrrelevantes" y eso nunca les había molestado en gran medida, claro, hasta ahora que por una u otra razón se sentían míseros y solos.

Si solos ¿Que rayos había pasado para que de un momento a otro todos anduvieran de idiotas enamorados?

Desde un tiempo para acá el gremio venía llenándose de corazones flotantes, rosas brillantes, escenas cliché, ambientes rosados y muchas, muchas estupidas parejas.

¿Era necesario verse a sí en público? Para eso estaba la intimidad de sus casas, bueno, será que casi nadie lo notaba, pero por extraño que sonase para ellos si era muy evidente y molesto.

Todo empezó cuando Levy, su querida compañera y la chica que les gustaba a ambos desde hace solo dios sabe cuanto tiempo había terminado saliendo con el idiota de hierro medio año antes.

Eso les había afectado mucho, y había que aclarar, no era por lo que había pasado con lo de Phantom Lord, eso era agua pasada y perdonada, lo que no le perdonaban era lo demas ese tipo no era muy atractivo y mucho menos un poeta ¿Que le había visto Levy? Lo único a su favor era su fuerte físico y su gran reputación como mago, y nada de eso importaba en el amor, y por mas que le daban vueltas al asunto seguían sin comprender lo, pero bueno en fin, mientras Levy fuera feliz ellos también lo serian, y ya a estas alturas lo habían superado.

Luego vino el rompimiento del "Gruvia" y se re animaron de cierta manera ya que hasta un tipo, atractivo debían admitir, como Gray, podía tener fallos en el amor, no eran los únicos miserables pero poco después todo se vino abajo.

De la nada, así de pronto Natsu simplemente llego un día con la bufanda mal acomodada, el chaleco arrugado, el cabello revuelto, la cara llena de labial rosa mal limpiado y una estúpida enorme sonrisa mientras agarraba de la cintura a una rubia colorada mientras decía a los 4 vientos.

"¡Lucy es mía, los mató si la tocan!"

Sip, se declarón pareja y eso es que el peli rosa acababa de volver de una misión valiéndose un pepino si su mejor "amigo/enemigo" acababa de terminar con su novia.

Pero la cosa no termino allí, si con solo esa melosa y posesiva (por parte de Natsu) pareja no bastará para llenar el gremio de flores y corazones flotantes, al peli rosa le importaba poco la incomodidad ajena y disfrutaba de marcar a su pareja en público, besándola, abrazándola o ya de plano mordiéndose el cuello frente a todos, algo a lo que poco a poco todos se acostumbraron, incluyendo la novia.

Pero si con eso no bastara, un día de pronto un aura diferente, entre melosa, molesta y bochornosa empezó a rodear a Lisanna y a Freed, y aunque ellos dos nunca dijeran nada a leguas se notaba que había algo allí, por lo que disfrutaban molestarlos y de paso también a Bislockw, y aún que todos sabían que el no sentía nada por la albina era divertido molestarlo (N/A yo tambien lo haria XD)

Pero todavía para amolar la más, estaba el rumor bastante confiable del nuevo novio de Juvia, ¡Si Juvia! Aun que pareciera increíble que hubiera superado al alquimista, lo había hecho y aunque nadie sabía quien era el "novio" a excepción del dragón de hierro, con el solo hecho de que este solo dijera "No me dejo matarlo a golpes" significaba que era verídico el rumor del nuevo romance.

También de repente últimamente Jellal había empezado a ir regularmente al gremio y la maga más temida del gremio se veía más ¿femenina?, pero ellos eran caso diferente, eran tan lentos que hasta pena les daban y todos rezaban por que ya dieran el siguiente paso.

Y para colmo de los colmos, ahora incluso estaba la extraña mania de Cana de ir a otras ciudades a beber, y todos sabían que no era sola, si no que tenía por "compañero de copas" (excusa que había dado Alberona sintiendo a su padre tras de si) a Bacchus.

Era molesto, muy molesto y lo admitían que esa molestia provenían de los celos, si, los celos de que de pronto todos tuvieran pareja y ellos más solos que el perro.

¿Es que Cupido no se acordaba de ellos? ¿Dios los había dejado a su su suerte? ¿Alguna vez había hecho algo para merecer esto?

No.

Por ello estaban molestos, ellos también tenían sentimientos y esa aura rosada les molestaba en gran manera, todos estaban consiguiendo pareja mientras ellos estaban más solos que el gato, ¡Si el gato! Pues hasta el gato azul traía hondas con Charlie.

Jet alzó la mirada suspirando sabiendo que ambos pensaban lo mismo.

-Tranquilo, la amistad es lo que importa ¡Al demonio las mujeres!- Le sonrió.

-Si, nos tenemos entre nosotros- Empezó a llorar melodramática mente junto al otro mientras ambos se abrazaban conmovidos.

-¡Vivan los Amigos!- Gritaron ambos emocionados llamando la atención de los presentes, pero fue momentáneo, pues ahora lo que llamaba la atención era el hecho de que salía un enojado Laxus del gremio, bueno eso no era nuevo, lo nuevo era el hecho de que una acelerada Mirajane salía corriendo tras el abandonando la barra, eso sí que era sorpresivo.

-¡Pronto tendremos nueva pareja!- Grito una muy risueña Lisanna quien seguramente el había hecho algo.

Si en definitiva el mundo los odiaba, por lo que indignados sin soltar su abrazo y aun llorando ambos volvieron a gritar. 

-¡Maldito sea el mundo!-


End file.
